Die Ebaria Saga
by Baal999
Summary: Interessante Geschichte. Ist an Warcraft angelehnt. Bin nicht gut in Zusammenfassungen also lest selbst


**Die Ebaria Saga**

**Kapitel 1**

Alles begann mit einer Schlägerei in einer Kneipe.

Ach, wer ich bin möchtest du wissen? Nun, ich heiße Belianor, Belianor Krimas, Sohn eines Bauerntölpels und einer Dame mittleren Standes.

Wie schon gesagt begann alles mit einer Schlägerei in einer Kneipe. Der Kneipe „Zum Verrückten Pferd".

Ein paar Typen pöbelten mich an. Sie hatten wohl schon einen über den Durst getrunken, denn sie konnten kaum noch aufrecht stehen, geschweige denn vernünftig laufen. Diese Typen liefen, mehr stolpernd als laufend, auf mich zu. Für mich war es ein leichtes ihnen auszuweichen, denn ich war schon Schlägereien unter schwereren Bedingungen gewohnt. Sie ließen sich dann auch recht wiederstandsloß von mir vermöbeln. Leider bekam das eine Stadtwache mit und ging forsch dazwischen. Zu meinem Erstaunen drohte er mir nicht sofort, sondern spuckte, auch etwas betrunken, folgende Worte aus, die mein ganzes Leben veränderten:

„Hey du! Solche Typen wie dich können wir gut gebrauchen! Komm mit! Wir gehen zum König!"

Ohne viele Wiederworte folgte ich ihm, denn ich hatte 2 gute Gründe das zu tun:

Er hatte ein Schwert, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch so aussah, als wenn es mir mit einem Schlag den Kopf von den Schultern trennen könnte.

Selbst wenn es mir gelingen sollte ihn zu entwaffnen, wäre er mir in einer Schlägerei trotzdem über gewesen, da er es als eine Stadtwache gewohnt war zwischen 2 Parteien zu gehen und dabei weder von der einen Seite, noch von der anderen Schläge kassierte, aber trotzdem vernünftig auszuteilen vermochte.

Die Stadtwache trieb mich voran bis zum Palast des Königs. Als wir dort ankamen flüsterte er irgendetwas den Wachen zu, ich nehme an, damit sie uns passieren ließen, was ich nicht verstand. In der Willkommenshalle des Königs angekommen, kippte mir die Kinnlade herunter. Also dafür geben wir ständig unser schwer Erspartes her! Für Prunk und Protz! Allerdings blieb mir nicht viel Zeit zum Staunen, denn die Wache kam schnell hinterher und schob mich weiter vorwärts, bis wir im Thronsaal angekommen waren. Die Wache verschwand aus meinem Rücken, die riesigen Türen knallten zu und ich drehte mich vom lauten Zufallen der Türen erschrocken um, um festzustellen, dass nur der König, sein Berater und ich in diesem Saal waren. Der König saß gelangweilt auf seinem Thron. Aber als er endlich Notiz von mir nahm, versuchte er so schnell wie möglich eine würdevolle Haltung einzunehmen. Dies gelang ihm aber nur teilweise, denn auf mich machte er eher einen hilflosen und überforderten Eindruck, was wohl auch richtig war, denn unser Land steckte bis zum Hals in Schulden: „Willkommen! Was führt dich hierher?"

Ich antwortete: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Eure wache hat mich mitten aus einer Schlägerei heraus geholt und mich zu ihnen geführt."

Der König schien nun zu wissen worum es ging: „Ah! Ich verstehe! Nun, wie soll ich es dir sagen? Unser Land hat viele Schulden und damit auch viele Feinde. Die Geburtenrate ist in den letzten Jahren zurückgegangen und dadurch muss ich nun zu einem selbst mir unangenehmen Mittel greifen. Der Zwangsrekrutierung. Also habe ich meine Männer damit beauftragt nach kräftigen Männern und Schlägereien Ausschau zu halten. Und du hast, wie mir mein Berater eben flüsterte, deine Fähigkeiten schon bewiesen."

Ich musste mich von diesem Schicksalsschlag erst mal erholen und antwortete mit zittriger Stimme: „Moment! Soll das heißen, dass ich mich jetzt im Namen eines anderen in Lebensgefahr begeben muss und falls ich sterbe nur einer unter Tausenden sein werde?" Der König antwortete in einem schon fast beunruhigend ruhigen Tonfall: „Genau so soll es sein. Du wirst in meinem Namen kämpfen und auch, was Gott verhindern möge, in meinem Namen sterben. Du wirst als erstes als ein einfacher Fußsoldat anfangen, aber, wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du dich zu einem Kommandeur hocharbeiten und ganze Heere befehligen! Sind dass nicht tolle Aussichten?" Dabei dachte ich mir nur: „ Ja, tolle Aussichten. Entweder Alles oder Nichts. Entweder der Befehlshaber ganzer Armeen oder ein toter Mann!" Der König fuhr fort: „ Nun wende dich an die Wache, die dich hierher gebracht hat. Ich nehme an, sie steht immer noch vor der Tür. Sie wird dir sagen, an wen du dich jetzt wenden sollst. Und nun, geh!"

Seine letzten Worte klangen so bedrohlich, dass ich sofort auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und auf die nun wieder offene Tür zuschritt.

Als ich schließlich wieder in der großen Eingangshalle war, sprach ich die Wache an, die mich hierher geschleppt hatte: „ Hey du! Dein toller König hat mir eben gesagt, dass ich mich an dich wenden solle. Zu wem soll ich denn jetzt gehen?" Die wache stand immer noch stocksteif da und antwortete: „ Jetzt solltest du dich ersteinmal irgendwo schlafen legen. Ich werde für Morgen ein Treffen mit deinem neuen Kommandeur, Kosaris Hiol, ausmachen. Aber nun: Schlaf!"

Ich tat wie mir befohlen und kehrte in das Gasthaus ein, welches direkt neben dem Palast lag.

Im Bett schossen mir Gedanken durch den Kopf wie z.B. dieser Kommandeur Kotaris, Kisaris oder wie auch immer er heißen mochte, wohl aussah und ob er wohl eher nett war oder ob er gelinde gesagt ein richtiges Arschloch war. Dies alles ließ sich wohl nur auf eine Art herausfinden. Ich _musste _ihn einfach treffen.

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in dem Bett auf in dass ich am Abend zuvor gestiegen war. Aber trotzdem fragte ich mich, ob dass was ich gestern erlebt hatte wahr war, oder ob ich nur geträumt hatte. Diese Frage beantwortete sich mir, als ich vor die Tür trat. Dort standen nämlich 5 Leute der persönlichen Leibgarde des Königs und warteten mit einer Kutsche auf mich:

„Da bist du ja endlich. Los! Jetzt geht es zu deinem neuen Herren!"

Bereitwillig stieg ich in die Kutsche ein. An dem Rütteln und Rattern merkte ich, dass wir losgefahren waren. 3 der 5 Ritter waren mit mir in der Kabine. Daraus schloss ich, dass die anderen beiden wohl den Wagen lenkten. Diese Fahrt kam mir ewig lang vor, denn die Ritter verboten es mir auch aus dem mit einem Vorhang versehenem Fenster zu schauen. Als wir angekommen waren und ich ausstieg, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Es war ein richtiges Anwesen. Nein, das war kein Anwesen mehr, sondern eher ein Schloss. Aber da es zu militärischen Zwecken benutzt wurde, beschloss ich es als eine Burg zu bezeichnen. Ich wurde jäh aus meinem Staunen hinausgerissen, denn ich wurde wie am letzten Abend unfreundlich nach vorne geschoben. Ich murmelte nur so etwas wie: „Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut, ich geh ja schon"

Sie schienen es gehört zu haben, denn von nun an ging ich ohne die Hilfe der anderen voran.

Direkt hinter dem Eingangstor wartete _er_ auf mich, Kosaris Hiol, mein neuer Oberbefehlshaber der mich rumkommandieren durfte. Mein erster Eindruck von ihm war nicht sehr positiv. Auf mich wirkte er hochnäsig, arrogant und er hatte die typische Ausstrahlung für jemanden, dem es Spaß macht andere zu quälen und ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Und ich sollte recht behalten.

Er begrüßte mich mit einem: „ Hallo mein lieber. Willkommen in meinem Reich." Aber insgeheim dachte er wohl bei sich: „Hihi, noch einer dem man die fiesesten Aufgaben zuteilen kann!" Denn schon der erste Tag war die Hölle. Es ging los mit einer Aufgabe die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Scheiße war. Ich sollte die Latrinen saubermachen! Danach sollte ich in dem ganzen Anwesen Staub wischen! Da ich das natürlich nicht schaffen konnte, ging ich zu Kosaris um mich zu beschweren. Hochnäsig wie er halt war, sagte er mir direkt ins Gesicht: „Da ich ja so gütig bin, erlasse ich dir die Arbeit für heute. Und jetzt, tritt mir aus den Augen!" Ich ging auf mein Zimmer, was man noch nicht einmal mehr ein Zimmer bezeichnen konnte. Selbst ein Bettler lebte vermutlich besser, als ich in dieser Schabracke! Ich legte mich in mein "Bett", dass mit der Härte einem Diamantfelsen hätte Konkurrenz machen können. Ich betete zum Himmel, dass es nicht noch schlimmer kommen möge, aber ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!

**Kapitel 3**

Tagelang ging es so weiter wie am Vortag! Aber eines Abends erreichte mich die frohe Kunde, dass am nächsten Tag die Prüfung meiner Schlagkräftigkeit anstehen würde. Ich freute mich schon darauf. Als es dann endlich soweit war, erfuhr ich außerdem, dass hoher Besuch anstünde. Der fähigste Magier der ganzen Gegend, so hieß es, sei auf dem Weg hierher „OK" dachte ich mir „noch ein Ansporn. Vielleicht komm´ ich dann ja endlich aus dieser Sklaverei heraus." Ich betrat die Arena, voller Hoffnungen, aber auch Ängste: „Werde ich mich geschickt genug anstellen? Werde ich die Herausforderung meistern, die mir dieser Bastard von Kosaris stellen wird?" Als ich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkam, sah ich, dass ich noch eine relativ einfache Herausforderung erhalten hatte. Na ja, alles ist relativ. Ich bekam es mit einem Gladiator zu tun, der nun in seiner vollen Montur vor mir Stand. Mit Zweihänderschwert, Ersatzschwertern und allem drum und dran. Aus einer Ecke wurden mir ein Dolch und eine Lederrüstung zugeworfen. Na toll, das war´s! Ich konnte abrechnen mit meinem Leben!

Ich streifte die Lederrüstung über und nahm voller Erwartung meines Schicksals den Dolch in die Hand. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und rannte auf meinen Tod zu.

Unerwartet von meinem Enthusiasmus erwischt, nahm der Gladiator erst einmal Abwehrstellung ein und wartete auf meinen Dolch. Wie ich befürchtet hatte, prallte der Dolch an seiner Rüstung ab. Nun engagierte er sich mehr in dem offensiven Bereichen des Kampfes und schlug mit seinem riesigen Zweihänder nach mir. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte nur, dass es sich wie ein Schnitt mit Papier anfühlte. „Mist! Er hat mich!"

Aber als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich, dass der Schnitt nicht tief war. Komischerweise fühlte ich keine Schmerzen, was mir erst später bewusst wurde. Momentan war es mir nur wichtig, mein Leben irgendwie aus dieser Situation zu retten. Mal wieder lief ich schreiend und grölend auf ihn zu, wich diesesmal seinem Schlag aus, schloss ein zweites mal die Augen und stach zu.

Fortuna musste mir hold gewesen sein. Denn als ich dieses Mal die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich Blut an meinem Arm herabfließen. Es war nicht mein Blut! Ich musste wohl irgendwie zwischen einen Spalt in den Rüstungsplatten gekommen sein. Meine Freude wehrte allerdings nur kurz, denn dem Gladiator schien das selten wenig auszumachen. Er nahm meine Hand von dem Griff des Dolches, zog ihn heraus und zerbrach ihn!

Ich sah zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich so viel Abstand wie möglich herausholte.

Wir standen uns an den entgegengesetzten Enden der Arena gegenüber. Diesmal war die Situation aber umgekehrt. Der Gladiator lief auf mich zu! Ich wollte wegrennen, aber: Der Geist ist willig, doch das Fleisch ist schwach. Ich konnte meine Beine nicht rühren!

In Erwartung des sicheren Todes, bemühte ich mich, so ehrenvoll wie möglich zu sterben. Ich ging in eine Haltung wie ein Boxer. Mit erhobenen Fäusten erwartete ich ihn und wollte ihn wenn möglich noch K.O. schlagen. Doch bevor er, noch ich, zuschlagen konnten zischte von der Tribüne ein magisches Geschoss heran und fegte den Gladiator weg.

Ich schaute zu dem Tribünenplatz hoch und sah den Besuch, der für heute angesagt worden war. Er rief: „Das reicht jetzt! Tragt den Gladiator hinaus!"

Als ich meinen Blick wieder zurückrichtete, um zu sehen, ob es stimmte was er da sagte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Der Gladiator lag wirklich bewusstlos an der Wand. Dazu war Magie also fähig!

Ich ging, dem Himmel und meinem Symphatisanten sei Dank, lebend aus der Arena.

Beim Abendmahl, dass dem Besucher zu Ehren veranstaltet wurde, sah ich, wie Kosaris und der Magier sich unterhielten. Ich durfte natürlich nicht mitspeisen, sondern musste Küchendienst schieben. Von dem Gespräch bekam ich nur Wortfetzen mit, wie: „Ausgezeichneter Kämpfer... verliert nie den Mut..."

Ich ging zu Bett und wurde mir erst im Halbschlaf der Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst. Er meinte mich!

**Kapitel 4**

Als ich wieder aufwachte, schien die Morgensonne direkt auf mein Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass wird ein schöner Tag. Ich machte mich fertig und ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo ich mich wieder auf die **_wunderbaren_** Aufgaben von Kosaris einstellte. Aber dieser Tag war anders als sonst. In der Halle sah ich Kosaris und den Magier stehen. Beide kamen auf mich zu. Der Magier öffnete zuerst von beiden den Mund und folgende Worte bildeten sich: „ Mein Junge! Gestern sah ich dich kämpfen und muss sagen, du hast mich beeindruckt! Selbst nur mit einem Dolch und einer Lederrüstung ausgerüstet, den Mut nicht zu verlieren. Ich habe dich Kosaris abgeschwatzt und bin nun dein neuer Herr."

Bei diesen Worten keimte Hoffnung in mir auf. Endlich von diesem Arschloch weg! Endlich! Endlich! Am liebsten wäre ich ihm um den Hals gefallen, aber ich musste mich zurückhalten, um Kosaris nicht zu zeigen, dass er mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Das wäre nur eine Genugtuung für ihn.

„Und nun, pack deine Sachen und komm´!"

Ich rannte wieder nach oben, packte meine Sachen zusammen und stürmte mit ein paar Freudentränen in den Augen zurück in die Halle. Kurz bevor ich die Tür in die Freiheit erreicht hatte, hielt mich Kosaris noch ein letztes Mal auf: „Hör zu, Junge! Mache meinem Namen alle Ehre und verhalte dich gut!"

Schon in eine Art Freudentrance verfallen, rief ich ihm zu: „Lass mich in Ruhe! Nun ist deine Schreckensherrschaft über mich endlich zu Ende! Tschüß du Arschloch! Ich werde nur schlechtes über dich erzählen!"

Seinen Gesichtsausdruck werde ich nie im Leben vergessen. Es war eine Mischung zwischen Wut, Überraschung und Enttäuschung.

Mit neuem Mut stieg ich in die Kutsche des Magiers ein. Es konnte nur besser werden!

In der Kutsche saß ich dem Magier gegenüber. Ich konnte dem Druck einfach nicht mehr standhalten und schüttete ihm mein ganzes Herz aus: „Ich danke dir! Dieser Kosaris war ein Tyrann! Alles was ich gemacht habe, war falsch in seinen Augen! Es war schrecklich!"

Mein gegenüber antwortete nur ruhig, während er aus dem Fenster schaute: „Ich weiß. Kosaris eilt überall der Ruf voraus, ein Tyrann zu sein. Ich wollte mich einfach nur selbst überzeugen. Übrigens, mein Name ist Filitas Magos. Ich bin der Sohn von Kredus Magos, vielleicht hast du schon von ihm gehört. Nein? Auch gut. Er war einer der Dreizehn Magier des Zauberzirkels, der die rechte Hand des Königs darstellt. Genauer gesagt war er der mächtigste der dreizehn. Nun ruht eine riesige Last auf meinen Schultern. Man erwartet nämlich, dass ich meinen Vater in der Magie übertreffe. Manchmal zweifele ich daran, dass ich es schaffe. Aber du und ich sind gar nicht so verschieden. Wir zweifeln manchmal beide und geben doch nie den Mut auf. Ich hoffe ich werde dir ein besserer Herr sein als Kosaris. Ich werde mich bemühen, mich nicht über dich zu stellen und auf dich herabzusehen. Wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, kannst du es mir sagen. Du brauchst nicht um dein Leben zu fürchten. Wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du eines Tages zu meiner Leibgarde gehören oder der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt sein."

Voller Glück antwortete ich: „Du wirst besser sein als Kosaris! Schlimmer als er geht nicht!"

So redeten wir weiter, bis wir angekommen waren.

Sein Anwesen übertraf das von Kosaris noch um einiges an Größe und Prunk. Ich richtete mich in meinem Zimmer ein. Endlich ein Zimmer, das diese Bezeichnung auch verdiente! Das Bett war mit Samtumhängen bestückt, Der Fußboden war aus dem erlesensten Holz, dass man schon Angst haben musste es schmutzig zu machen, wenn man darüber ging. Endlich war ich fertig mit dem Auspacken, als ich beschloss ich runter zu gehen und nach Aufgaben zu fragen. Ich hoffte, nicht schon wieder solche sch...önen Aufgaben zu bekommen. Unten angekommen sprach ich meinen neuen Herren Filitas an: „Was soll ich eigentlich hier für Aufgaben machen? Bitte nicht die Latrinen saubermachen. Bitte nicht Staubwischen."

Filitas antwortete verwundert: „Wieso Latrinen saubermachen? Wieso Staubwischen? Wozu ist man Magier? Mit einem Fingerschnipsen ist das erledigt. Nein, du kannst dich ganz deinem Militärischen Studium widmen. Gleich Morgen werde ich dir eine Übungspuppe aus Stroh zur Verfügung stellen. Aber jetzt ruh dich erst mal aus und freue dich deines Lebens."

Ich tat, was er sagte. Legte mich in mein Bett, freute mich, dass ich endlich nicht mehr auf einem Felsen liegen musste und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Filitas ein sehr netter Mensch war und mir wohl eine spaßige Zeit bevorstand.

**Kapitel 5**

Der nächste Tag begrüßte mich wieder mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, der diesmal nicht ganz so unangenehm auf meine Augen schien, wie noch am Vortag. Voller Enthusiasmus begann ich diesen Tag. Diesem Enthusiasmus wurde aber ein wenig Einhalt geboten, als ich hörte, dass dieses Anwesen eine Militärakademie besaß. Dazu muss man wissen: Wenn ich etwas lerne, dann am liebsten alleine und auch mithilfe von Büchern. Also bin ich nicht so unbedingt der praktisch veranlagte Typ, bei dem alles, was er sich einmal durchgelesen hat, auch auf Anhieb klappt. Ich hetzte, so kam es mir vor, den halben Tag durch dieses Anwesen um die Militärakademie zu finden. Als ich sie endlich gefunden hatte, bekam ich noch so am Rande mit, dass ich gerade in einer Stunde hätte sein müssen. Ich stürmte in das „Klassenzimmer" und entschuldigte mich bei dem „Lehrer" für mein zuspätkommen. Man darf sich diesen „Unterricht" keinesfalls wie in einer normalen Schule vorstellen. Der „Klassenraum" war in diesem Fall, wie es für dieses Anwesen üblich war, ein riesiges Kolloseum. Und der „Lehrer" war in diesem Fall ein Kommandant, der, wie er aussah, schon ein paar Kämpfe oder Kriege auf dem Buckel hatte. In dieser Stunde ging es ersteinmal um die grundlegenden Bewegungen des Kampfes und wie man gegnerischen Schlägen am besten ausweicht oder sie pariert. Als Sparringspartner hatten wir dabei eine Puppe aus Stroh, wie es Filitas gestern versprochen hatte. Während des Unterrichts hatte ich die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass die ganze „Klasse" über mich tuschelte. Ich freute mich schon auf die nächste Stunde. Denn der Kommandant versprach uns, die offensiven Angriffsstrategien beizubringen. Diese Unterrichtsstunden dauerten den ganzen Nachmittag über, sodass ich am Abend, auch noch mit vollem Bauch, in mein Bett sank.

**Kapitel 6**

An diesem Tag stand, wie schon gesagt, der offensive Teil des Kampfes auf dem Programm. Es gab einen Augenblick an diesem Tag, wo mir der imaginäre Gegner leidgetan hat. Nämlich als der Kommandant ihm in die imaginären Weichteile trat und die Puppe damit bis zur Hälfte spaltete. Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ unspektakulär. Aber ich schreckte auf, als ich erfuhr, dass wir in der nächsten Woche gegen einen richtigen Gegner in der Arena kämpften und uns selber darauf vorbereiten sollten. In der Hauseigenen Bibliothek, die, nicht erwähnenswert, auch groß war büffelte ich soviel Theorie wie möglich. Las mir Bücher wie „Die Offensive Kampfkunst" Band I-IV und „Die besten Möglichkeiten zu fliehen" von Kritias Feigling (Nomen est Omen) durch. Ich fühlte mich bereit, konnte aber einen Rest Zweifel nicht vertreiben.

Als es dann endlich soweit war, kam noch ein extra „Ansporn" hinzu: „Die, die am besten abschneiden, werden ausgewählt am neulich wiederentflammten Krieg zwischen unserem Land, Liras und unserem Erzfeind Saturi an der Front zu kämpfen"

Na toll! Entweder von der ganzen Akademie verschmäht werden oder Gefahr laufen ein toter Mann zu sein!

Ich trat in die Arena und sah auf der Tribüne unter den vielen Zuschauern auch Filitas sitzen. Ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, denn ich wusste, dass er dachte, dass ich großes Potenzial hätte. Deshalb beschloss ich so gut wie möglich zu kämpfen.

Aber als mein Gegner in die Arena kam, verließ mich die Hoffnung. Er war ein Bilderbuchhüne. Man könnte auch sagen: Venit, vidi, non speravi (Jetzt kommt etwas, was nicht zur Geschichte gehört: Soviel zum Thema: Ihr seid doch ne Latein Klasse . Ich kann nichts dafür wenn´s falsch ist )

Zu meiner Erleichterung war es ein Kampf ohne Waffen. Die Regeln waren einfach: Wer als erster bewusstlos in irgendeiner Ecke lag, war der Verlierer.

Mit einem kräftigen schlucken begrüßte ich meinen Gegner. Der Kampf ging los.

Ich dachte eigentlich nur daran, welche Strategie ich am besten einsetzen sollte. Doch mein Gegner schien sich mit so etwas nicht aufzuhalten, sondern ging einfach drauf los. Seinen Schlägen konnte ich ganz gut ausweichen, man konnte sie mit einer Art Dampfwalze vergleichen: Sie kamen langsam, aber sie **_kamen_**! Nach ein paar weiteren Schlägen fiel mir endlich eine Strategie ein. Ich konnte seine Größe gegen ihn ausnutzen! Dadurch, dass er so groß war, war er nicht unbedingt der schnellste und wendigste. Ich duckte mich unter seinen Schlägen hinweg und stieß nach oben. Ich traf seine Magengrube. Das schien ihm aber gar nichts auszumachen, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Meine Hand schmerzte. Ich überlegte aufs neue. Da fiel mir ein, was der Kommandant mit der Strohpuppe gemacht hatte. Also duckte ich mich nochmals unter seinen Schlag und ging diesmal unter die Gürtellinie. Der Hüne krümmte sich zusammen vor Schmerzen. Da schlug ich ihm mit dem Knie ins Gesicht. Er stolperte nach hinten, hielt sich seine blutige Nase und fragte sich, wo ich denn sei. Des Rätsels Lösung war: Ich stand hinter ihm und trat ihm in die Kniekehlen. Er kniete wimmernd am Boden. Da gab ich ihm den Gnadenstoß und zwar indem ich ihm mit meinem Ellenbogen eins überzog. Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden und ich drehte mich um und verließ die Arena.

Nach der Auswertung der anderen Kämpfe wurde verkündet, wer denn nun an dem Krieg teilnehmen würde. Leider zählte ich zu den „glücklichen". Ich wollte nicht aus diesem Leben raus! Ich wollte hier bleiben, hier, in Sicherheit. Aber leider war es eine verbindliche Pflicht und ich konnte mich nicht rausreden. Noch am gleichen Abend mussten wir uns für die Abreise fertigmachen. Ich tat das mit schwerem Herzen, legte mich ins Bett und schauderte bei der Vorstellung, was mir alles passieren könnte.

**Kapitel 7**

Diesen Tag beginne ich gleich mit der Fahrt zur Front, weil sich am Morgen nichts besonderes ereignete. Ich saß wieder in einem Wagen und mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Es saßen noch andere Kämpfer mit mir im Wagen, die sich darüber unterhielten, was denn die exquisitesten Arten seien zu töten. Damit machten sie mir nicht gerade Mut, denn das zeigte mir, was ich für Schmerzen erleiden könnte.

Da kamen schon die Zelte an der Front zum Vorschein!

Wir richteten uns nicht gerade groß ein. Ich weiß nicht wie das bei den anderen war, aber ich schlief sehr schlecht.

Am nächsten Morgen war es soweit. Wir sollten zum Rüstungszelt und unsere Ausrüstung abholen. Diese bestand aus einer Rüstung aus Eisen, die zwar nicht die stabilste war die es gab, aber es war mehr, als ich bei Kosaris hatte. Dazu kamen auch noch ein normales Schwert (mit normal meine ich, dass es weder besonders groß war, noch besonders klein) und ein Dolch für alle Fälle.

Wir stellten uns in einer Linie an dem Ort des Krieges auf. Entweder sah es nur so aus oder sie waren uns wirklich zahlenmäßig überlegen. Auf jeden Fall bekam ich ziemliche Angst, als ich ihre Linie sah. Sie reichte so weit, dass ich das Ende nicht einmal mehr sehen konnte! Nun standen wir uns gegenüber und warteten darauf, dass der jeweils andere den ersten Schritt machte. Nach einiger Zeit schien es einigen Ungeduldigen aus unseren Reihen genug zu sein, denn sie rannten los. Da es ansonsten feige gewesen wäre, beschloss ich, auch auf die Mauer aus Speeren und Schwertern zuzurennen. Ich hoffte, dass ich mich irgendwie zwischen den Speeren durchmogeln konnte und gleich im ersten Ansturm die gegnerische Armee um ein paar Krieger kleiner machen konnte. Andererseits flogen mir auch Gedanken durch den Kopf wie: Ist es wohl schmerzhaft, wenn man in die Speere reinläuft oder ist es wie bei dem ersten Kampf in Kosaris´ Kolloseum? Ich rannte und rannte, aber die Gegner schienen kein Stückchen näher an uns ranzukommen. Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichten wir sie. Ich schlängelte mich so gut es ging durch die Speere hindurch und fuchtelte wie wild mit meinem Schwert. Ich hörte einige Schreie, konnte aber nicht feststellen ob sie zu meinen Kumpanen gehörten oder ob es Feinde waren. Nun ging es in die Mann gegen Mann Phase. Bei meinen ersten Gegnern hatte ich noch ein wenig Herzklopfen, aber das legte sich später völlig. Mit jedem getöteten Gegner steigerte ich mich tiefer und tiefer in eine Raserei hinein. Nach einem Dutzend Toter hörte ich auf zu zählen und gab mich völlig der Kampfeslust hin. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Menschen ich in den Himmel schickte, aber ich fühlte keine Reue für meine Taten. Am Ende waren auf unserer Seite noch gute zwei Dutzend Kämpfer übrig und die Gegner waren vollkommen aufgerieben. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich auch zu den Überlebenden zählte, denn wer sollte sonst diese Geschichte schreiben?

Wir kehrten vom Ort des Blutvergießen zurück und legten uns aufs Ohr.

**Kapitel 8**

Ich wurde am Morgen recht unsanft aus meinem verdienten Schlaf gerissen. Ich hörte Trommelwirbel, der eine Versammlung ankündigte. Ich lief sofort aus meinem Zelt und fragte, warum sie uns aus dem Schlaf rissen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie einige der Überlebenden ehren wollten. Ich hörte gespannt zu, denn ich hoffte auch geehrt zu werden. Dann endlich war es soweit: Der Kommandant trat aus seinem Zelt, rollte eine Rolle aus und las vor, wer für besondere Verdienste ausgezeichnet wurde. Mein Name war auch dabei! Ich wurde für besonderen Mut im Kampfgetümmel und das töten vieler Feinde des Vaterlandes geehrt. Ich war so froh! Endlich wurde mein Talent (oder auch mein Glück) anerkannt! Noch am selben Tag packte ich meine Sachen und es ging wieder zurück zu Filitas. Dort angekommen erwartete er mich schon. Mit offenen Armen kam er auf mich zu und rief: „Ich hörte von deinen Taten! Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich! Komm bitte mit mir in mein Zimmer."

Als wir in seinem Zimmer waren, setzte er sich hinter seinen Tisch und kramte in einer Schublade herum. Er suchte wohl irgendwelche Papiere: „Ah! Da sind sie ja endlich! Weißt du, was das hier ist?" Während er das sagte, fuchtelte er mit den Papieren vor meiner Nase rum. Ich antwortete: „Äh, nein... was ist das denn?"

„Nun, das sind Papiere, die ich ausfüllen muss, damit ich jemanden befördern kann. Ich denke, du hast es verdient befördert zu werden. Und jetzt rate mal zu wem ich dich befördern werde... Genau! Ich befördere dich zu einem Mitglied meiner Leibgarde! Und zwar genauer gesagt zu dem Abteil der Bogenkämpfer. Da kannst du auch mal auf einem anderen Gebiet als dem Schwertkampf trainieren. Na, ist das nicht toll?"

Ich war vollkommen perplex und überrascht. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich gar keinen Ton aus mir herausbekommen, aber innerlich freute ich mich doch schon.

Voller Vorfreude ging ich aus seinem Zimmer heraus und richtete mich in meinem ein. Ich konnte in der Nacht kaum schlafen, weil ich mich innerlich schon wie ein kleines Kind auf den nächsten Tag freute. Wer wollte als kleines Kind nicht schon immer mal mit Pfeil und Bogen schießen?

Na ja, wie auch immer. Auf alle Fälle bekam ich kein Auge zu in der Nacht.

**Kapitel 9**

Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass ich am nächsten Morgen verschlief. Ich sprang aus dem Bett, als mir bewusst wurde, dass es wohl schon nach 12 gewesen sein musste. Und mein Unterricht begann um 11! Also sprang ich aus meinem Bett, fluchte lauthals vor mich hin, zog mich in aller Eile an und hastete zu meinem Unterricht. Diesmal war er nicht in dem Kolloseum, sondern auf freiem Gelände vor dem Anwesen.

Viele der Schüler schossen schon, aber einige mussten erst noch mit den Tücken eines Bogen zurechtkommen. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte zu dem Bognermeister (der Lehrer) und entschuldigte mich in aller Form für das Zuspätkommen.

Er erklärte mir, dass es einmal okay sei, aber es nicht noch einmal vorkommen solle. Ich nickte.

Und schon ging es los. Er weiß mich ein in die Kunst des Bogenschießens und erklärte mir ersteinmal die ganzen Bestandteile desselben.

Meine ersten Versuche waren, sagen wir es mal so, lächerlich. In 10 Metern Entfernung traf ich noch nicht einmal die Scheibe.

Aber als ich es so langsam raushatte, da traf ich auf die Scheibe und vielleicht auch mal in die besseren Regionen wenn ich Glück hatte.

Da wir ja schon mal beim Bogenschießen sind, erzähle ich euch etwas, was zu dem Thema passt: Amors Pfeil traf mich!

Sie hieß Tiara Migaras, hatte langes, blondes Haar und einen Körper, den wohl jeder Mann begehrenswert fand. Ich war überrascht, dass sie auch hier beim Militär war, denn diesem zarten Pflänzchen traute man eigentlich nur zu, dass sie anständig kochen konnte.

Aber als ich dann ihre Ergebnisse sah, war ich glatt von den Socken. Sie hatte 2 Pfeile genau im Mittelpunkt, wobei sie den einen gespalten hatte, und einen knapp daneben, den sie, wie ich hörte als „Ausrutscher" titulierte.

Mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als ich das hörte. Ich begrub meine Träume von ihr schnell, denn warum sollte sie sich ausgerechnet mit einem Anfänger wie mir abgeben?

Am Ende des Trainings erzählte uns der Bognermeister, dass es, wie bei den Schwertkämpfern auch, in 1 Woche eine Prüfung geben wird. Eine Art Wettstreit. Wer die besten Ergebnisse ablieferte, würde eine Belohnung erhalten.

Was dies für eine Belohnung sein würde, wurde uns aber nicht gesagt.

An diesem Abend fasste ich den Beschluss, so viel es ging zu üben.

Ich hatte nämlich 2 gute Gründe dafür:

Der erste Grund war: Ich wollte natürlich wissen, was diese Belohnung war

Und zweitens wollte ich mit meinen eventuell guten Ergebnissen Tiara auf mich aufmerksam machen.

Also ging ich mit diesen Vorsätzen zu Bett und hatte schöne Träume von ihr.

**Kapitel 10**

Die Woche ging wie im Flug vorüber. Aber trotz der gefühlsmäßig kurzen Zeitspanne, fühlte ich mich der Herausforderung gewachsen.

Genau wie bei dem Kampf im Kolloseum war auch diesmal wieder Filitas anwesend. Ich wusste ja, dass er große Hoffnungen in mich setzte, aber heute wollte ich nicht nur seine Erwartungen erfüllen, sondern ich wollte auch Tiara schlagen.

Mit einem Hornsignal wurden wir angewiesen auf unsere Standplätze zu gehen. Langsam und auch ein wenig aufgeregt ging ich auf meinen Standplatz. Ich nahm meinen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte ihn auf die Sehne, atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm den Bogen auf, spannte die Sehne bis sie mein Kinn berührte und ließ los...

Der Pfeil flog scheinbar in Zeitlupe, aber er traf sein Ziel. Genau in die Mitte.

Aber meine Euphorie verflog schnell, als ich die Ergebnisse der anderen sah. Alle schossen ungefähr auf meinem Niveau. Vor allem aber Tiara. Wir legten alle eine kleine Pause von ungefähr 30 Sekunden ein, um uns die Ergebnisse der anderen in aller Ruhe anzuschauen.

Nach diesen 30 Sekunden machten wir uns für die nächsten Pfeile bereit.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder, legte nochmals den Pfeil auf, ankerte die Sehne und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und ließ wieder los.

In mir brach riesige Freude los, als ich sah, dass mein Pfeil den vorherigen gespalten hatte.

Meine Freude wurde noch größer, als ich die Konkurrenz beobachtete. Viele hatten ihren zweiten Pfeil nämlich versemmelt und waren damit eigentlich schon aus dem Rennen. Die einzigen, die nochmals die Mitte getroffen hatten, waren Tiara und ich.

Ich sammelte mich erneut 30 Sekunden, um mich auf den letzten Pfeil vorzubereiten.

Als ich soweit war, spürte ich, wie doch einige Zweifel in mir aufkamen. Ich wurde unsicher und spürte sogar, wie meine Hand zitterte. Aber ich verbannte diese Zweifel schnell wieder in mein Unterbewusstsein und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den letzten und entscheidenden Schuss. Ich wollte ja schließlich Filitas nicht enttäuschen und Tiara auf mich aufmerksam machen. Ich nahm also meinen Bogen wieder auf, legte den letzten Pfeil auf, ankerte die Sehne und...

Was war das? Das Zittern der Hände kam wieder zurück und ich musste mich echt beherrschen, nicht zu früh loszulassen. Mit der gespannten Sehne im Anschlag atmete ich noch mal durch, (was gar nicht so einfach war, denn wer schon einmal einen gespannten Bogen versucht hat zu halten, weiß wovon ich spreche) zielte und ließ los...

Wieder flog der Pfeil wie in Zeitlupe. Zuerst dachte ich, er würde irgendwo in den schlechteren Regionen der Scheibe landen, aber den Naturgesetzen zum Trotz, flog er, so hatte es zumindest für mich den Anschein, in einer Kurve auf die Scheibe zu (wer weiß, vielleicht war ja auch Magie im Spiel? ;-) Auf jeden Fall landete er knapp neben meinen andern beiden Pfeilen im Schwarzen. Damit hatte ich die Höchstpunktzahl.

Als ich rechts und links neben mir schaute, wurde mir allmählich bewusst, dass ich wohl gewonnen hatte. Ach ja, was war eigentlich mit Tiara? Ihre beiden ersten Pfeile hatten sich ebenfalls wie meine gespalten, aber bei dem dritten musste sie wohl noch aufgeregter gewesen sein als ich, denn sie hatte das Schwarze knapp verfehlt. Das hieß, dass ich sogar sie übertroffen hatte!

Wir legten unsere Bögen weg und schritten zur Auswertung. Dabei begutachtete je ein Kampfrichter eine Scheibe. Nach einer Zeit voller hektischer Zählereien wurden wir endlich zusammengerufen, damit der Sieger hätte verkündet werden können.

Ich schritt auf den Platz der Entscheidungen zu. Es war eine Art Bühne, von der aus die Richter die Ergebnisse verkündeten. Wir versammelten uns vor dieser Bühne.

Da schritt auch schon einer der Kampfrichter heraus und verkündete: „Nun denn, das Schießen ist vorbei und die Ergebnisse stehen fest! Dann wollen wir auch gleich ohne große Umschweife zur Preisvergabe schreiten! Den dritten Platz mit 27 Ringen belegte Moros Botas! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Alle begannen zu klatschen und Moros ging auf die Bühne, um sich einen Händedruck abzuholen. Mehr gab es nicht. „Dann kommen wir nun zum zweiten Platz. Den belegte unsere Meisterschützin Tiara! Und zwar mit 29 Ringen!"

Diesmal klatschten mehr als bei Moros und mein Sonnenschein trat auf die Bühne. Sie bekam einen Händedruck und einen kleinen Goldbeutel.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, wer unsere Meisterschützin geschlagen hat. Nun, es ist eigentlich lächerlich, aber er hat auch schon in den Bereichen des Schwertkampfes sein Können bewiesen. Es ist Belianor Krimas mit der vollen Punktzahl von 30 Ringen!"

Bei mir hielt sich der Applaus in Grenzen und es gab sogar vereinzelte Buh-Rufe, was ich eigentlich auch verstehen kann, denn von einem Anfänger geschlagen zu werden ist doch schon ganz schön blamabel.

Ich stieg auf die Bühne und nahm meinen Händedruck und meinen Goldbeutel in Empfang.

„Und hier ist unser ehrenwerter Herr Filitas Magos!"

Filitas trat zu mir auf die Bühne, schüttelte mir die Hand und flüsterte mir zu: „Komm am besten gleich in mein Büro. Da können wir alles regeln"

Nach diesen Worten verschwand er auch schon wieder und ich beschloss, seiner Bitte so schnell wie möglich nachzukommen, da ich ja wissen wollte, was das für eine Belohnung war. Aber bevor ich ging, schaute ich noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen von Tiara. Ich sah keinen Hass in ihnen und das machte mich froh.

Ich machte langsam die Tür zu Filitas Büro auf, um nicht gleich schon wieder von seiner guten Laune erschlagen zu werden. Zum Glück wurden meine Befürchtungen nicht wahr, denn er saß ganz entspannt in seinem Stuhl:

„Hallo mein Lieber! Bist du also gekommen um dir deine Belohnung zu holen? Nun, ich werde dir sagen was es ist. Ich werde dich noch einmal befördern! Diesmal befördere ich dich zu dem Kommandeur dieses Abteils. Du wirst zwar auch mit einem Bogen ausgestattet, aber du wirst größtenteils mit dem Schwert kämpfen, denn ich glaube in der Sparte bist du besser aufgehoben. Na, sprachlos?"

„Ja!" antwortete ich.

Mit einem Gesicht, das Filitas sichtlich amüsierte, verließ ich sein Büro.

Am Abend aß der gesamte Bogenabteil zusammen. Ich aß so vor mich hin, als ich bemerkte, dass sich Tiara in meine Richtung bewegte. Sie setzte sich neben mich und ich wurde nervöser. Ich bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt, als sie mich auch noch ansprach: „Na, haste keinen Hunger? Ich hab schon von deiner Beförderung gehört. Entweder hast du ganz schön viel Glück, ganz schön viel Können oder einfach nur einen Gönner. Mit andern Worten Filitas."

„Ich denk mal, ich hab alles drei"

Den ganzen Abend und auch ein Stück der Nacht unterhielten wir uns und kamen uns dabei näher. Als die Schatten länger wurden, hatten wir schon eine Menge intus.

Durch viele Zufälle (und viel Alkohol) landeten wir dann schließlich im Bett und hatten eine heiße Liebesnacht (wenn ich hier davon schreiben würde, wäre diese Geschichte nicht mehr Jugendfrei ).

**Kapitel 11**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich alleine in meinem Bett auf. Neben diesem fand ich eine Notiz, die wie folgt lautete:

Hallo, Belianor. Es war eine schöne Nacht.

Mit vielen Grüßen und Küssen:

Tiara

Nachdem ich die Notiz gelesen hatte, stand ich auf, wusch mir kalt das Gesicht, zog mich an und ging geradewegs die Treppe zum Frühstückssaal hinunter. Um zu diesem zu kommen, musste ich auch durch die Eingangshalle. Und in ebendieser sah ich Filitas geschäftig vor sich hin laufen. Ich fragte ihn was denn los sei und er antwortete: „Wir haben von einigen Überlebenden eines Dorfes gehört, die völlig aufgelöst bei einem Camp angekommen sind und berichteten, dass dieses Dorf von Kreaturen überfallen worden ist, die aus der Hölle stammen sollen. Sie sollen nicht tot und nicht lebendig sein. Ich fahre los, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Ich nehme meine Schwertkämpferleibgarde mit, um für den Fall der Fälle gerüstet zu sein."

„Na, das hört sich ja nicht gerade nach einem Kaffeekränzchen an. Ich würde gerne mitkommen"

„Nein, das geht nicht, du bleibst hier und trainierst noch ein wenig. Du hast noch zu wenig Kampferfahrung für diese Art Krieg. Ich hoffe jedenfalls nicht, dass sich meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten." Er klang dabei voller Sorge.

„Was denn für Befürchtungen?"

„Einige sehr alte Aufzeichnungen erzählen von grauenhaften Kreaturen, die wir Untote nennen, die aus einem Loch in den Dimensionen in unsere Welt eingedrungen sind. Sie sind mit einfachem Stahl nicht zu besiegen und jeden den sie töten, wird zu einem von ihnen. Es heißt auch, dass sie einen klugen Kopf hinter sich haben, den wir den Lich-König nennen. Er hatte auch das Loch für seine Diener geöffnet.

Aber wie gesagt, es sind Erzählungen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht wahr"

„Das wäre natürlich schrecklich! Ich hoffe mit dir. Viel Glück auf deiner Mission"

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und schritt weiter in den Frühstückssaal. Ich frühstückte normal und trainierte in verschiedenster Weise. Ich trainierte meine Fähigkeiten im Bogenschießen und ich trainierte meine Schwertkämpferfähigkeiten. Es dauerte eine ganze Woche bis Filitas wiederkam. In dieser Zeit wurde mein Verhältnis mit Tiara immer intensiver und wir dachten sogar darüber nach den Bund der Ehe einzugehen. Aber diese Pläne mussten wohl noch warten, denn Filitas kam mit schlechten Nachrichten wieder Heim.

**Kapitel 12**

„Meine Befürchtungen sind wirklich wahr geworden! Es sind Untote! Sie haben uns in dem Dorf angegriffen! Zum Glück bin ich Magier und kann auch den ein oder anderen Zauber. Aber ich glaube ich habe eine Schwäche bei ihnen entdeckt! Einer meiner Feuerbälle hatte einen von ihn getroffen und dieser Getroffene wimmerte quasi um sein untotes Leben. Er kreischte und rannte panisch in der Gegend herum. Aber das ist noch nicht alles gewesen! Einige meiner Späher haben eine riesige Streitmacht der Untoten gesichtet! Ich habe schon den hohen Rat der 13 informiert. Ich habe auch schon Antwort erhalten. Fünf andere Magier werden mit mir, meiner Leibgarde und ihren Leibgarden an einem Bergpass auf die Untoten warten."

„Na, das wird ja lustig. Wann ist es denn so weit?

„Morgen, mein Freund, schon Morgen wird es so weit sein. Pack schon mal deine Sachen. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen."

Ich tat, was er mir sagte, packte meine Sachen und hetzte herunter zu den Kutschen.

**Kapitel 13**

Wir fuhren und fuhren. In mir wuchsen gleichsam Furcht und Kampfeslust. Ich unterhielt mich während der Fahrt noch mit Filitas. Er sagte mir, dass eine strategische Besprechung bevorstünde, sobald wir angekommen wären.

Wir fuhren die ganze Nacht hindurch und ich bekam kaum ein Auge zu.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich der Kutscher, als wir angekommen waren und bat mich doch auszusteigen.

Ich brachte meine Sachen in mein Zelt und begab mich auf kürzestem Wege zu der Besprechung.

Dort berieten wir, dass ich und meine Kompanie auf der einen Seite des Passes von einer Erhöhung aus auf die Untoten schießen sollten. Eine andere Bogenschützenkompanie sollte auf der anderen Seite Stellung beziehen. Die Schwertkämpfer warteten am Ende des Passes mit Verstärkung von Bogenschützen im Rücken. So hatten wir es geplant, doch es kam anders...

Als wir uns positioniert hatten und auf sie warteten, spürte ich Zweifel in mir aufsteigen. Und mein Zweifel sollte Recht behalten. Kurz bevor sie kamen, fühlte ich, wie mein Herz klopfte und meine Knie zitterten. Ich starrte durch die Nebel und konnte kaum glauben, was meine Augen da sahen. Geflügelte Kreaturen! Schreckliche Parodien von Drachen! Ich schrie: „Feuer! Feuer!"

Ein Pfeilhagel ging los. Die meisten Pfeile gingen daneben, doch einige durchlöcherten die Flügel oder gingen durch das Gerippe hindurch! Sie schienen durch Magie zu fliegen! Ich dachte mir nur: „Verdammt! Jetzt haben diese Mistviecher auch noch gelernt zu zaubern!"

Da Magie am besten durch Magie zu bezwingen ist, nickte ich meinem Herren zu und er schien meine Geste zu verstehen. Er bereitete einen größeren Zauber vor. Da mein Herr sich nun um die knöchernen Drachen kümmerte, konnte ich mein Hauptaugenmerk wieder auf den Pass richten. Die Untoten Armeen krochen gerade durch den Pass. Ich befahl meinen Leuten Feuerpfeile aufzulegen und zu schießen. Viele der Untoten Geschöpfe gingen in Flammen auf, schrieen um ihr untotes Leben, rannten durcheinander und steckten andere an. Die anderen Magier verstärkten die zweite Salve magisch, so dass wir dem ersten viertel den Rest gaben.

Inzwischen waren zwei knöcherne Drachen, die wir fortan Frost-Wyrms nannten, weil sie anstatt Feuer Eis spieen, angekommen und kosteten gut drei Dutzend meiner Männer das Leben. Mein Herr rief zu mir herüber: „Richte deine Pfeile auf sie! Ich werde sie so mächtig machen, dass deine Pfeile sie zerschmettern werden!" Und so geschah es. Die Pfeile zerbrachen die Magie des Geschöpfes und es regnete Knochen vom Himmel. Genau das gleiche geschah mit dem zweiten. Allerdings kostete es noch mal zwei Dutzend meiner Männer das Leben.

Nun kümmerten wir uns wieder um die Untoten im Pass. Inzwischen hatten die Schwertkämpfer und die anderen Magier auch das dritte viertel der Untoten erledigt.

Aber was wir dann sahen, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Da kam ein wahrhaftig „großes" Problem auf uns zu. Es war ein Skelettriese, der mindestens so groß war wie zehn Mann und wohl auch mindestens genau so stark! Wir wollten es nicht so weit kommen lassen, dass er uns seine Stärke beweisen konnte, deshalb schossen wir sofort auf ihn, als wir ihn sahen, aber Filitas wiedersprach mir: „Nein! Kümmere du dich um die verbliebenen Skelette! Ich kümmere mich um ihn!"

Eine Fehleinschätzung, die ihm das Leben kostete. Er zauberte, das Magische Geschoss prallte an dem Riesen ab, dieser drehte sich um und warf einen Zweihänder, der für ihn wohl nicht größer war als ein Wurfdolch. Dieser „Wurfdolch" durchbohrte Filitas und schleuderte ihn mitsamt dem Schwert auf einen Felsen zu.

Mit einem lauten „Krisch!", was wohl von dem eindringen des Schwertes in den Fels, aber auch von den zerberstenden Knochen herrührte, bohrte sich das Schwert in den Felsen und der leblose Körper von Filitas baumelte zwischen dem Griff des Schwertes und dem Felsen. Das Gefühl der Wut erfüllte mich und ich schrie aus vollem Halse: „Feuerpfeile auflegen! Du! Da drüben! Magier! Verstärke unsere Pfeile!" Und zum Abschluss schrie ich: „Für unseren Herrn!"

Die Pfeile schnellten von den Sehnen und verbanden sich zu meinem Erstaunen zu einem einzigen großen Pfeil und zerschmetterten den Riesen. Knochensplitter flogen durch die Gegend und eine gewisse Genugtuung breitete sich in mir aus.

Mein Gemüt kühlte sich ab und wir erledigten auch den Rest der Skelette. So begab es sich, dass die größte Seuche aus den Ländern vertrieben ward, aber zu was für einem Preis...

Die Welt wurde wohl ihres mächtigsten Magiers beraubt.

Und ich meines Herren...

**Kapitel 14**

Jetzt sitze ich hier und erinnere mich an Vergangenes, was ich hier niederschreibe. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, die gesamte Geschichte war bis hier hin meine Erinnerung, die ich gerade in meinen Memoarien niederschreibe.

Nun führte ich ein glückliches Leben mit meiner Frau Tiara.

Wir haben zwei wunderschöne Kinder. Einen Buben und ein Mädchen. Mein Sohn kommt ganz nach mir. Er spielt am liebsten „Rette das Vaterland".

Meine Tochter kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter. Sie ist genau wie meine bessere Hälfte unvergleichlich schön.

Aber der Grund warum ich meine Memoarien hier schreibe ist:

Die Welt ist wieder einer Gefahr ausgesetzt.

Wer in meiner Geschichte gut aufgepasst hat, weiß schon um welche Bedrohung es sich handelt.

Es handelt sich um die Untote Plage! Aber diesmal ist ihr Herrscher, der Lich-König mit ihnen durch das Portal geschritten!

Heute ist der Tag meiner Abreise. Mit schwerem Herzen werde ich mich von meiner geliebten Frau trennen müssen.

Das der Lich-König auch hier ist heißt, dass wir das Übel diesesmal ganz von der Welt vertilgen können.

Ich packte meine Sachen und ging beinahe mit Wasser in den Augen zu meinem Weib und meinen Kindern. „Fang bloß nicht an zu weinen", denke ich mir, aber es fällt mir sehr schwer.

Ich nahm meine geliebte Frau und meine Kinder noch ein letztes Mal in den Arm.

Ich ging zur Tür raus, drehte mich noch einmal um, um zurückzuschauen.

Nach einem Moment der totalen Einsamkeit in mir drehte ich mich nochmals um und schritt auf die Kutsche zu, die für mich bereit stand.

**Kapitel 15**

Mittlerweile hatte ich den Verlust von Filitas überwunden und war nun mein eigener Herr. Ich hatte das Schloss von Filitas übernommen, da man seinen letzten Willen in seinem Büro gefunden hatte.

Nun war ich also in der Position, die mein früherer bester Freund inne hatte.

Allerdings war ich nicht der Herr über alle Vorgänge die auf dem Schlachtplatz ausgetragen wurden. Zur Erklärung:

Ich war zwar beim Training der Herr aller, aber auf dem Schlachtfeld war ich nur Kommandant meiner Schwertkämpferdivision und konnte nur für meine Abteilung entscheiden. In die Kommandanten der Bogenschützen, der Artillerie und der Magie hatte ich großes Vertrauen. Wenn auf dem Schlachtfeld eine Entscheidung zu treffen war, würden sie die richtige treffen, denn sie waren alle hervorragende Strategen.

Ich rief alle Kommandanten zur Versammlung zusammen. Wir wollten besprechen wie wir gegen die Untoten vorgehen wollten. Diesmal hatten wir allerdings keinen Vorteil durch das Gelände, aber dafür waren wir ihnen Zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, denn die Seuche war noch nicht sehr weit in die Ländereien vorgedrungen. Wir mussten also auf offenem Feld gegen sie kämpfen, was allerdings der Artillerie und den Katapulten zugute kam. Wir planten also und bereiteten uns vor.

Geschlaucht ging ich nach der Besprechung zu Bett. Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Alptraum, in dem ich einsam und allein in voller Montur in einem dunklen Raum stand. Plötzlich rauschte eine Klinge aus einer Ecke heran. Aber noch bevor ich wusste ob sie mich erwischte oder ich sie abwehren konnte, wachte ich auf.

**Kapitel 16**

Am nächsten Tag dachte ich über meinen Traum nach. Aber so viel ich auch nachdachte, ich kam zu keinem Schluss. Aber in irgendeiner Weise kam ich doch zu einem Schluss. Ich wusste, dass dieser Traum mir mein Schicksal gezeigt hatte.

Ich wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf die Erfüllung meines Schicksals.

Da kamen sie!

Komisch war nur, dass sie sich jetzt wie eine Richtige Armee erst positionierten. Das war ein kleiner Vorteil, denn in der Zeit konnte unsere Artillerie schon die Gegner unter Beschuss nehmen. Als sie bemerkten, dass wir sie schon jetzt beschossen, stürmten sie los. Sie stürmten wirklich! Nicht wie man sich normalerweise Zombies vorstellt mit ihrer hinkenden Gangart. Nein, sie stürmten wie richtige Menschen!

Wir warteten und warteten. Mittlerweile kamen unsere Bogenschützen zu dem Feuerhagel dazu.

Ich wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie endlich ankommen würden. Ich hatte inzwischen eine Art Blutrausch entwickelt und konnte es gar nicht mehr abwarten meine ersten Gegner niederzustrecken.

Endlich kamen sie. Mit einigen kräftigen Hieben zerschmetterte ich die Knochen und das Splittern der Knochen versetzte mich noch tiefer in den Blutrausch hinein.

Nach einigen zersplitterten Knochen mehr kam mein wahrer Feind auf mich zu.

Es war, als wenn das ganze Kampfgetümmel um uns herum nicht existierte.

Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ES wirklich in der Lage war zu gehen, denn ES sah aus, als wenn es nur aus purer Magie umhüllt von einer Rüstung bestehen würde. Ich wusste, dass der Traum mir mein Ende prophezeit hatte und die Klinge mir wahrscheinlich den Kopf abgetrennt hatte.

Dennoch rannte ich auf es (ich werde es von nun an er nennen, denn es war ja der Lich-König) zu, in der Hoffnung doch noch irgendwie mein Schicksal abzuwenden. Aber alles hoffen war vergebens, denn selbst wenn ich ihn traf gingen meine Schläge entweder auf die Rüstung oder direkt durch die Magie hindurch.

Ich spürte zum ersten und letzten Mal richtige Todesangst. Ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegzukommen. Dabei stolperte ich und krabbelte auf allen vieren weiter. Doch irgendwann ist auch das größte Schlachtfeld zu Ende und endet in einer Sackgasse.

Gegen die Wand gelehnt wartete ich nun auf mein Ende. Er kam immer näher und näher. Er hob seine Klinge und...

Ich spürte nur einen starken Schmerz und sah mich dann über meinem eigenen ausblutenden Körper schweben. Meine Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos.

Dann fiel mir ein, was ich einmal gelesen hatte. Die Opfer von Dämonen wären für alle Zeit an den Ort ihres Sterbens gebunden und solange der Dämon noch lebte, würde man die arme Seele auch nicht erlösen können und solange diese Seele nicht erlöst ist, würde sie die Schmerzen des Todes immer wieder erleiden.

Ich hatte also nur eine Hoffnung endlich erlöst zu werden: Ich musste den anderen vertrauen.

Solange sie noch kämpften, wanderte ich unter den angesprochenen Schmerzen über das Schlachtfeld und betrachtete die Lage.

Mitten in dem riesigen Kampfgetümmel wurde ich plötzlich von einem weißen Licht erfasst. Ich wurde also endlich erlöst. Mein Peiniger war besiegt.

Ich hebte vom Boden ab und schloss die Augen.

Als ich sie wieder öffnete, fand ich mich über den Wolken wieder.

Dies musste also der Himmel sein. Von hier oben aus konnte ich beobachten, wie meine Männer die letzten Untoten zerschmetterten.

Ich konnte allerdings hier oben Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft gleichzeitig beobachten und ich sah meine Frau und meine Kinder leiden. Sie standen an meinem Grab und weinten. Wie gern wäre ich bei ihnen. Aber ich bin ja tot und das lässt sich nicht ändern.

Man kann die Vergangenheit nicht verändern, man kann aber seine Zukunft bestimmen.

Wie gern hätte ich diese Worte meiner Frau gesagt.


End file.
